Tercera generación
by Kuchiki-minnie
Summary: El Gotei 13 recibe una impactante noticia, conocerán a sus hijos (o nietos), para algunos alegría, para otros visita al hospital, otros funeral, Okey no, pero nunca esta demás advertir. Soy un asco en los resúmenes!
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenidos….

Todos se encontraban en el Seireitei, incluidos ciertos Ryokas y un Shinigami sustituto.

Nadie sabía porque el capitán del escuadrón 13 los habia llamado a todos.

De la nada el viejo capitán comenzó a hablar, pero nadie le estaba tomando atención, solo Soi Fong y Byakuya.

-¿saben porque nos llamaron?- pregunto Ichigo impaciente.

El habia venido con su hermana Karin, porque le dijeron que ella también debía venir, porque hace unos seis meses ella habia encontrado sus poderes Shinigamis.

-ni idea, me estoy aburriendo- le comento Renji.

De la nada Soi Fong comenzó a gritar cosas como: ¡eso es imposible! O ¡está loco!

-¿Qué pasa, Nii- sama?- le pregunto Rukia a Byakuya, pero él estaba en estado de Shock.

Pero el capitán del escuadrón 6º no le contesto, su mirada estaba fija en una enorme pantalla.

Abarai Hisana.

(Erza- Fairy Tail)

En la pantalla habia una joven pelirroja, con los ojos grises, alta, con un físico como el de Rukia.

Todos estaban con la boca cerrada, era identica a Renji, solo que ella era demasiado bonita, como para ser su hija.

-hola!- dijo la chica seria- Soy Ab…

-¿eres la hija de este idiota?- interrumpió Ichigo apuntando a Renji.

-no me interrumpas- le grito la joven- como decía soy Ab…

-¿Cómo que idiota, idiota?- le grito Renji a su amigo.

-Ab…- trato de decir la joven pero fue interrumpida.

-ya cállense ustedes dos- les grito Rukia.

-Callate tú, enana- le dijo Ichigo.

-Cállense, trio de idiotas- les grito la pelirroja, con su paciencia acabada- como decía, soy Abarai Hisana, tengo 100 años, aunque aparento 19, soy la mayor de mi tres hermanos menores.

-¿Renji, quien fue la estúpida que se casó contigo?- pregunto Ichigo en Shock por la nueva información.

-mis padres son Abarai Renji, como se habrán dado cuenta y mi madre es Kuchiki Rukia- en esto último, los nombrados quedaron en Shock, no sabían que decir.

Todos sintieron un aura maligna merodeando por ahí, hasta que se dieron cuenta que era Byakuya, el joven capitán estaba rodeado de un aura asesina.

-Taichou- susurro Renji con miedo hacia su capitán.

-Senbonzakura Kageyoshi- murmuro Byakuya antes de que aparecieran un montón de espadas alrededor de él y su teniente- te matare lenta y dolorosamente- dijo antes de lanzarse contra su teniente pelirrojo.

-Nii- sama- grito Rukia tratando de ayudar al padre de sus futuros hijos.

-bueno, como decía- dijo Hisana- mis padrinos son Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Byakuya, tengo novio, y esperamos nuestro primer bebé, tengo tres meses.

-¿Qué?- gritaron Byakuya y Renji.

-asi es y dudo que quieras matar a tu propio hijo tío Byakuya- dijo Hisana con las manos en sus caderas, gesto heredado de Rukia- como sea, hasta luego.

Y con esto la primera visita se marchó, dejando a un rabioso Byakuya y a un adolorido Renji.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuchiki Len & Ren.

(Hikaru y Kaoru-Ouran High School Host Club)

Luego de que la segunda guerra de Troya acabara (Byakuya v/s Renji), todos estaban esperando a que la pantalla se volviera a prender.

-¿a qué mierda se debe esto?- pregunto Ichigo apuntando al magullado rostro de Renji, el cual estaba siendo curado por su ahora novia.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia, Kurosaki Ichigo- murmuro entre dientes Byakuya, luego de algunos años aun no soportaba al peli naranja.

-hijo de puta- murmuro Ichigo.

La pantalla volvió a prenderse.

Se podía ver a dos gemelos de unos catorce años (en apariencia)

-ho- dijo uno.

-la- dijo el otro.

-somos.

-Len &…

-Ren Kuchiki.

En el apellido, todos miraron a Byakuya.

-me pregunto quién fue la tonta- murmuro Ichigo divertido, ganándose una mirada asesina del pelinegro.

Los gemelos del futuro miraban divertidos la escena.

-nuestros padres son Kuchiki Byakuya y…- dijo el que parecía ser Len.

-Kurosaki…- empezó Ren pero no pudo terminar porque…

-¿tocaste a una de mis hermanitas? ¡Degenerado!- grito Ichigo dispuesto a lanzarse contra el capitán.

-Kurosaki Ichigo- prosiguió Ren.

-¿Qué?- dijo Ichigo mirando al joven.

-nuestros padres son Kuchiki Byakuya y Kurosaki Ichigo- dijo Len como si fuera los más obvio del mundo.

-¡pero somos hombres!- grito Byakuya perdiendo su máscara de seriedad.

-pero nos tuvieron a nosotros y nuestros hermanos- dijeron los jovenes al mismo tiempo.

Byakuya aún estaba tratando de procesar la información.

-ya que- dijo Ichigo antes de besar a Byakuya.

El Capitán estaba en estado de Shock.

Todos los presentes quedaron igual que el capitán, ¡eran hombres!, luego de unos segundos Byakuya comenzó a corresponder el beso con ternura.

Luego de un tiempo los chicos se separaron por falta de aire.

-de todos modos tendremos hijos ¿no?- dijo Ichigo divertido.

Los gemelos se dieron los cincos.

-como decíamos- dijeron los jovenes a la vez- tenemos 150 años aunque aparentamos 14, como el tío Toshiro.

Con este comentario el joven peli plata los fulmino con la mirada, ¿Quiénes se creían?, pero luego recordó, ¡son los hijos de Ichigo!, tal palo, tal astilla.

-agregando, nuestros padrinos son Abarai Renji y Rukia, tenemos seis hermanos, sin contarnos- dijo Len.

-aunque en ese caso serían ocho- lo interrumpió su hermano Ren.

-Es lo mismo- dijo Len.

-no lo es- Ren.

-sí.

-no.

-que sí.

-que no.

-sí.

-no.

-¡vete a la mierda!- gritaron a la vez.

-¡que es ese vocabulario!- gritaron Ichigo y Byakuya a la vez.

Todos miraron a la pareja divertidos, mientras estos se sonrojaban.

-que humor- dijeron los gemelos a la misma vez, ganándose una mirada seria de su padre pelinegro.

-todos dicen que sacamos- dijo Len.

-los genes Kurosaki- termino Ren, divertido.

-¡adios, ancianos!- gritaron los gemelos antes de que la pantalla se apagara.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado ;)

Estos chicos, son todos unos Isshin o Ichigo.

Como le mire no sé porque pero no puedo emparejar a Byakuya ni a Ichigo con una mujer, siempre me los imagino con hombres *¬*

¿Comentarios?


	3. Chapter 3

Antes que comencemos, Este capítulo va dedicado a mi querida Jumbiie ^^

Sin más…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Zaraki Jumbiie

(Chrona- Soul Eater)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Renji y Rukia estaba aprovechando que Byakuya no estaba para poder comerse a besos.

Ichigo y Byakuya habían desaparecido para comenzar ya con la paternidad.

-Nee, Ken-chan- dijo Yachiru.

-¿qué quieres, mocosa?-le pregunto Kenpachi a su joven teniente.

Yachiru habia cambiado mucho en el transcurso de los años, su cabello estaba del mismo largo y su carácter era el mismo de siempre, pero habia crecido bastante, llegando al porte de Rangiku y su cuero ya no era el de una niña, era el de una hermosa mujer.

-¿Qué pasa si tienes una esposa y muchos hijos?- le pregunto la pelirosa, apreciando el suelo.

-dudo mucho que llegue a pasar pero ¿Cuál es el problema?- le pregunto con indiferencia.

-¿me vas a seguir queriendo, Ken-chan?- le pregunto Yachiru con los ojos llorosos.

-claro que sí, Baka- dijo Zaraki con una sádica sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Ichigo viendo los ojos llorosos de la teniente.

-Nada, Ichii- dijo la chica alegre como siempre.

Ichigo y Byakuya habían pasado un tiempo muy productivo ya que Byakuya tenía la ropa hecha girones e Ichigo no estaba en mejores condiciones, él tenía el cuello con mordeduras.

-Hoollaa- escucharon como alguien gritaba.

En la pantalla se podía ver a una joven con el cabello rosado, un corte para todos lados, los ojos celestes, traje Shinigami y la insignia de teniente.

-me recuerda a Yachiru- penso Renji en voz baja.

-Soy Zaraki Jumbiie, tengo 119 años, soy la teniente de la quinta división, mis padrinos son Papi serio y papi fresa (Byakuya e Ichigo), estoy soltera porque papá amenaza a todos mis novios, asique los chicos no se me acercan, soy la menor de mis dos hermanos, Mis padres son Zaraki Kenpachi y….- fue interrumpida.

-¿Quién fue la suicida que se casó con Kenpachi?- le pregunto Renji a Ichigo, quien solo se encogió de hombros.

-creo que la chica es masoquista- le respondió el peli naranja.

-¡Cállense!- gritaron Yachiru y Jumbiie.

Las chicas liberaron por completo su reiatsu, causando que más de alguno saliera corriendo y que Renji con Ichigo se escondieran detrás de Rukia, quien los mando volando por los cielos de una sola patada en el rostro.

-como decía…- prosiguió Jumbiie divertida al ver a Byakuya cargando a Ichigo como un saco de papa para que volviera con los demás y el joven peli naranja pegándole en la espalda, ganándose un nalgazo de Byakuya- mis padres son Zaraki Kenpachi y …- otra vez interrumpida.

-TE MATARE- grito Yachiru a una pelirosa del quinto escuadrón que comenzaba a decir que Jumbiie era su hija.

La otra pelirosa salió corriendo con Yachiru a su espalda apuntándole con su Zanpakto.

-Ve detrás de ella, Zaraki- Taichou- le dijo Ukitake preocupado.

-Nahh, ya se le pasara- respondió Ken-chan divertido por la escena que estaba desarrollando su teniente y protegida.

-ayúdenme!- grito la otra pelirosa siendo arrastrada por el pelo por la joven teniente.

-Nee, Yachiru, déjala, dudo que me case con ella, las débiles no son de mi gusto- dijo Zaraki con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Con Shunpo Yachiru lanzo a la chica contra un edificio y se subió en la espalda de su capitán, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de él, para poder mirar.

-cómo iba diciendo- dijo Jumbiie divertida- mis padres son Zaraki Kenpachi y Kusajishi Yachiru- acabo al fin la joven sonriendo.

Los nombrados solo sonrieron, de todos modos no era ningún secreto que ambos se amaban como algo más que amigos.

-Bueno, me voy!, Bye~

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO

Wajajjaajjaja

Creo que Yachiru es la única que puede con Ken-chan

Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Comentarios?


	4. Chapter 4

Hitsugaya Masaki.

[Shiro- Deadman Wonderland (pero con ojos violeta oscuro)]

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Luego de que la pantalla se volviera a apagar, instantáneamente se volvió a encender, mostrando a una albina, bajita, delgada, con un buen físico y ojos violeta oscuro.

-Hola- dijo arrastrando las palabras.

La chica tenía cierto aire a Toshiro, ambos serios hasta la medula.

-Me llamo Hitsugaya Masaki, tengo 98 años, aunque detuve el crecimiento a los quince años, soy la mayor, tengo un hermano de 40 años y el más pequeño de 5 años, tengo novio y es Kuchiki Len- diciendo esto último una pequeña sonrisita salió de sus labios- según muchos somos como los tíos Byakuya e Ichigo,

-Ichi- nii- dijo Karin con la cabeza gacha- creo que me voy a ir a casa, no me siento bien.

-¿pasa algo, Karin?- le pregunto Toshiro, su mejor amigo.

-Estoy bien, enano- dijo Karin, dedicándole una pequeña tranquilizadora.

-¿quieres que te acompañe?- insistió Toshiro.

.No, puedo ir sola- re volvió a insistir la joven Kurosaki.

-porque no te quedas hasta que acabe esta presentación- ofreció Ichigo.

-Hai, Ichi-nii- Dijo Karin evitando mirar a su hermano a los ojos.

-cómo iba- dijo Masaki, reanudando el discurso- Mis padrinos son Matsumoto Rangiku e Ichimaru Gin- los nombrados se sonrojaron, teniendo una extraña fascinación por sus zapatos- Mis padre son Hitsugaya Toshiro y…. – fue interrumpida por el comentario de Karin.

-Me voy, nos vemos luego Ichi-nii- dijo Karin, preparándose para volver a Karakura.

-¿Qué pasa, Karin?- pregunto Ichigo ya preocupado por su hermana.

-nada, solamente me quiero ir- insistió Karin.

-mi madre es Kurosaki Karin- dijo Masaki rápidamente para detener a su madre.

-¿¡Qué!?- gritaron Isshin, Ichigo, Karin y Toshiro.

-Mi- madre- es- Kurosaki- Karin- dijo la chica como si se lo estuviese diciendo a unos bebés de un año.

Las reacciones fueron muy distintas:

Karin y Toshiro estaban mirándose rojos como un tomate.

Isshin saco una fotografía de su difunta esposa y comenzó a llorar gritando cosas como *mi pequeñita*, *ya es toda una mujer*, *Yuzu es la única que me queda* y *primero Ichigo y ahora Karin*

En cambio, la reacción de Ichigo fue la más ¿Cómo decirlo?, ¿salvaje?

El mayor de los hermanos Kurosaki, estaba rodeado de un aura asesina, cargada de sed de sangre.

-Tocaste a mi pequeña hermanita- gruño Ichigo, sacando su Zanpakto- te la cortare para evitar que la toques- dijo esto último lanzándose a la carga, contra el albino.

Toshiro corriendo para salvársela, Ichigo detrás para cortársela, Karin detrás de su hermano para poder tener a sus hijos, Isshin detrás de Karin para evitar que se dañara, Rukia detrás de Todos para que pararan tal alboroto, Byakuya detrás de Ichigo y Rukia para evitar que se hicieran daño, Renji detrás de Byakuya para evitar que Rukia y Byakuya se lastimaran [solamente para poder ganar puntos con el hermano de su novia], Rangiku detrás de todos tratando de defender a su capitán, Gin detrás de Rangiku para evitar que le lastimaran, y asi toda la sociedad de las almas estaba corriendo detrás de alguien para salvarle el culo.

Luego de la casi castración de Toshiro, todos volvieron a prestarle atención a Masaki, aunque claro, la joven se aburrió de esperarlo y se quedó dormida, sin mencionar que la joven estaba con la boca abierta, con saliva colgando y roncando a todo pulmón.

Luego de unos cinco minutos más, lograron que la joven despertara.

-¿en dónde me quede?- dijo Shiro secándose la saliva- ME CASO EN UN MES- con ese último comentario… perdimos a Toshiro, el joven se desmayó y cayo justo en una parte simétrica de su futura esposa, ganándose una palia, auspiciada por Ichigo.

-Antes de que, papá se traumatice, nos vemos- dijo la joven escapando de su padre.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888

Konichiwa!

Espero que les haya gustado, comentarios positivos y negativos son bienvenidos, aunque si van a dar comentarios negativos díganlo con todas sus letras, no las decoren, porque eso duele mucho más. ^^

_Gracias por leer_

_**Kuchiki_Minnie**_


	5. Chapter 5

Tamashi wa katto **(*)**

(Chiaki- Sekaiichi Hatsukoi)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tras la ida de Masaki, las zanpaktos aparecieron en su forma "humana", Sode no shirayuki y Zabimaru estaban abrazadas de la misma forma que sus Shinigamis, en cambio, Zangetsu en su forma bankai, Tensa Zangetsu estaba al lado de Hyorinmaru, como si quisiera ocultarse de alguien, Senbonzakura estaba apretando los puños como si quisiera matar a alguien.

-¿Por qué esta tan tenso?- pregunto Ichigo mirando al espíritu samurái.

-no lo sé, últimamente ha estado así- le responde Byakuya sabiendo a que se refería a Senbonzakura.

-Nee, Zangetsu- grita Ichigo tratando de llamar a su Zanpakto.

-Haz que pare de llover- respondió la Zanpakto, sin mirar a Ichigo- Shiro está enfadado por ello.

-pero no sé cómo hacer que pare- dijo Ichigo rascándose la nuca.

-averígualo entonces- dijo Zangetsu, mirándolo de soslayo.

-Senbonzakura- dijo Byakuya preocupado, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo salvo a su Zanpakto- ¿sucede algo malo?

-no sucede nada malo, maestro- dijo el samurái fulminando con la mirada a Hyorinmaru, quien solamente lo ignoro.

-no sabes mentir- le reprocho Byakuya- ¿Qué sucede?

-he dicho que no sucede nada- grita Senbonzakura.

-a algunas personas no les interesa lo que hablas, Senbonzakura- le gruñe Zangetsu, sorprendiendo a Ichigo y a Byakuya,

-¿Qué demonios esta pasand…?- pregunto Ichigo pero no pudo obtener respuesta ya que la cámara se volvió a encender.

Habia un hermoso joven con el cabello castaño alborotado, ojos de un celeste grisesco, estatura normal, facciones marcada, vestido con una armadura negra.

-hola- dice sin ningún atisbo de emoción-Soy Tamashi wa katto.

Un nombre bastante raro para un Shinigami.

-Soy la Zanpakto de Kuchiki Len- dijo con aprecio- aunque es difícil de creer, mis padres también son Zanpakto, Len y yo somos como primos o algo por el estilo, tenemos la misma edad claro está.

- se parece a Senbonzakura- le comento Byakuya a Ichigo.

-yo digo a que se parece a Tensa- respondió Ichigo.

Senbonzakura estaba mirando tristemente a Tensa Zangetsu, pero no se notaba por la máscara que tenía puesta, Zangetsu se colocó su capucha para evitar la tentación de mirar al samurái, tarea que no la estaba realizando bien.

Ichigo y Byakuya se dieron cuenta de las acciones realizadas por sus Zanpaktos, preguntándose, ¿de mierda estaba pasando?

-Solo tengo un hermano, que es menor que yo, es la Zanpakto de una de las hijas de Ichigo y Byakuya, mis padres son las Zanpaktos Senbonzakura y Zangetsu- dijo esto sonriendole burlonamente a sus padres.

Zangetsu estaba pálido, causando la risa de Shiro el Hollow de Ichigo, en cambio, Senbonzakura estaba prácticamente saltando de alegría.

-Te dije que tarde o temprano serias mio, Tensa- le dijo el samurái al encapuchado- nadie se resiste a mis encantos.

-Te matare- gruño Zangetsu, quitándose la capucha, fulminando al futuro padre de sus hijos.

-¿quieres dejar sin padre a nuestros hijos?- le pregunto Senbonzakura.

Rukia y Rangiku estaban chillando a todo pulmón:

-Yaoi.

-vamos, Mamá- dijo Tamashi wa katto- muchas veces he oídos tus gemidos.

Zangetsu estaba aún más pálido al oir *Mamá*, al darse cuenta de ello, su hijo mayor le respondió la duda que se estaba formando.

-¿Quién crees que nos dio a luz a mí y a mi hermano?- se burló el muchacho de su madre- es claro, el tío Ichigo es el que dio a luz a sus hijos, es igual en ti al ser su Zanpakto.

Ichigo y Zangetsu estaban pálidos, ¿Por qué ellos?, la respuesta era clara, ELLOS ERAN LOS TIERNOS UKES, ambos, Shinigami y Zanpakto se desmayaron al mismo tiempo, pero menos mal que estaban sus sexys SEMES para recogerlos y que no se hicieran daño.

-bueno cuando despierte- dijo Tamashi wa katto con una sonrisa "inocente"- que el tío Ichigo esta embarazado y mamá está embarazado de quintillizos.

Justo en ese momento ambos estaban despertando pero al oir tal información volvió a desmayarse.

Ambos semes ni tontos ni perezosos se llevaron a sus tierno ukes, para empezar la paternidad en cuanto reaccionaran, en conclusión en el próximo capítulo, ni Ichigo ni Zangetsu se podrán sentar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Yo amo la pareja de Senbonzakura con Zangetsu, pero no es muy conocida.**

**Senbonzakura y Byakuya golosos, están ansiosos de ser padres, aunque no creo que las futuras madres lo quieran.**

**Si algunas/os se quieren contagiar con el Byachi lean mis historias que he creado de ellos y dejen un comentario si no es mucho pedir.**

**Espero que este capítulo haya resuelto la duda de quién daría a luz, **

**Respondiendo más preguntas: no todos están por casarse, dejare algunos solteros/as para que mis lectores y hay muchas locuras en mi cabecilla. **^^

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Quien quiera ser parte de esta loca historia comente su nombre y sus características y listooo, ya es parte de mi loca imaginación.**

**Tal vez me tarde un poco en actualizar porque estoy en plena temporada de exámenes **

_¿review? _


	6. Chapter 6

Ichimaru Hina

(Koizumi Risa- Lovely complex)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

Tensa e Ichigo estaban sentados juntos escondiéndose de ciertas personas, aunque de quienes era bastante obvio y aún más la razón, ase un momento llegaron corriendo de formas bastante extraña, por no decir que estaban cojeando, Senbonzakura y Byakuya llegaron con la ropa al revés buscando a sus Ukes, Rangiku y Rukia aparecieron sonrojadas y con sangre en la nariz, las muy golosas habían ido a ver que estaban haciendo las parejas y presenciaron en primera fila el cómo se mostraban su amor salvajemente potente, ambas ni tontas habían sacado muchas fotografías para crear una revista yaoi, Gin y Renji estaban sonrojados viendo las imágenes que las chicas le estaban enseñando, las fotos era bastante…. Potentes.

La cámara se volvió a encender para poder a una joven identica a Rangiku, aunque el cuerpo un poquito menos "desarrollado", se podía notar que la joven tenía unos 18 años en apariencia.

-Hoooola- dijo la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La chica habia aparecido tan repentina mente que Renji y Gin habían lanzados las fotografías y para su desgracia estás cayeron en el rostro de los Ukes, estos se sonrojaron exageradamente pero se recuperaron rápidamente para luego cortar las fotos exageradamente con un getsuga tenshou.

-te dije que era bueno sacar copias- le susurro Rangiku a Rukia.

-etto… Holaaaaa- volvió a decir la chica tratando de llamar la atención, que luego de muchos intentos lo consiguió- Soy Ichimaru Hina, tengo 149 años, mis padres obviamente son Ichimaru Gin y Rangiku, soy hija única , desgraciadamente soltera, rompí con mi novio hace una semana, mis padrinos son Kuchiki Ichigo y Byakuya, soy una de las periodistas de la revista yaoi y déjenme decirles que hay muchas parejas en la sociedad de las almas aunque pronto se darán cuenta de ello- dijo con una sonrosa perversa.

Rangiku y Gin estaban sonrojados tomados de las manos, Rukia estaba pidiéndole a Ichigo y a Tensa que si podía sacarle fotos con sus parejas, cosa que ambos estaban negando con mucho esmero.

La joven Hina sintiendo que su misión ya habia acabado, desapareció de la cámara.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Holaaaa!**

**Lo se cortito y me demore un siglo en subirlo pero es que la maldita creatividad me abandono.**

**De todos modos espero que les haya gustado y lamento mucho decepcionarles.**

**Con mucho cariño y mis más sinceras disculpas**

_**Kuchiki Minnie**_


	7. Chapter 7

Kuchiki Ume

(Alice- Pandora Hearts)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Luego de muchos intentos fallidos de las chicas por convencer a las chicas de que Ichigo y Tensa posaran se fuero para tratar de convencer a los Seme, estos estaban a punto de responder pero fueron interrumpidos por la cámara recientemente prendida.

En la cámara se podía ver a una joven identica pero de lo que es identica a Byakuya, con el cabellos negro, los ojos celestes, facciones finas y la maldita cara de…. Nada.

-Hoooolaaa- dijo con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

Hasta ahí no más llego el parecido con Byakuya.

-Soy la chica más ruda del planeta, Kuchiki Ume- Renji comenzó a reiré a carcajadas pero se ganó una patada en su niño, auspiciado por Ichigo- SI, VALE MI NOMBRE SIGNIFICA CIRUELA ¿PROBLEMA CON ESO, CABEZA DE PIÑA?- grito la chica sonrojada pero no de vergüenza si no de furia digna de un Kurosaki.

-con ese genio de seguro es soltera- se burló Renji.

-mejor para mí- dijo Byakuya ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de su novio y su hija.

-respecto a su molesto comentario tío piña si tengo novio y es su hijo, CHUPESE ESA- le grito Ume- como iba antes de que la piña viviente interrumpiera me llamo Ume, ciruela en japonés, según mis padres me llamo asi porque cuando mamá estaba embarazado de mí iba mucho al baño- dijo la chica un poquitín asqueada- no sé qué tiene que ver eso conmigo asique me da igual, tengo 148 pero aparento quince, mis hermosos, preciosos y encantadores padrinos son Hitsugaya Karin y Toshiro, entre paréntesis, me merezco esa motocicleta convenzan a mis padres de regalármela, con tremenda descripción de ustedes me la merezco, cierre paréntesis, muchos dicen que soy el vivo retrato de papá, hasta que abro la boca y se dan cuenta de que soy identica a mi abuelo materno, Kurosaki Isshin- la chica sonrió y miro a su abuelo que habia vuelto a sacar la fotografía de su difunta esposa, gritando "al fin alguien con sentido del humor, mi amada Masaki"

Ichigo furioso le dio una patada en la cara, al parecer estaba de muy pero muy mal humor, tal vez Byakuya se habia ido al chancho con lo de querer un bebé lo más pronto posible.

-etto… algo se me olvida… mi zanpakuto se llama Hana kuwokiru, literalmente "cielo cortado por flores", es el hermano menor de Tamashi wa katto, soy la tercera al mando en la división de Soi Fong- taichou- dijo la chica hinchando el pecho con orgullo, de pronto su cara se ilumino- ya me acorde, como ya saben Mamá y tío Tensa están embarazados, el tío de quintillizos y al haber quedado ambos embarazados al mismo tiempo mamá también espera quintillizos- la chica y Byakuya estaban muy emocionados pero Ichigo estaba traumado- también, somos 150 años de distancia de su época por lo que… ¡feliz día de la madre!- le grito emocionada mirando a Ichigo.

Este ya no lo soporto más y se desmayó, Byakuya estaba abrazando a su novio y madre de sus gemelos, con una sonrisa en la cara y Ume desapareció.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Holassssssssssssssssssssssss sssss**

**Jeje pobre Ichi, le dan como caja.**

**MOMENTO DE VOTACIÓÓÓÓN PARA EL CAPITULO NÚMERO 9 **

**Yoruichi X Soi Fong**

**Kisuke X Yoruichi**

**Omaeda (teniente de Soi Fong) X Soi Fong**

**Por favor voten, asi irán mucho más rápido las actualizaciones.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, hoy me inspire ^^**

**Con cariño…**

_**Kuchiki Minnie**_


	8. Chapter 8

Hana Kuwokiru

(Zess- Broken blade)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ichigo seguía noqueado en el regazo de Byakuya, mientras Unohana – Taichou confirmaba el embarazo del peli naranja.

Senbonzakura estaba de rodillas pidiéndole a Tensa un hijo, el futuro madre estaba sonrojado, mientras estaba con ganas de golpear al samurái.

La cámara volvió a encenderse mostrando a un joven idéntico a Byakuya, Ichigo abrió un ojo y se quedó en blanco mirando a la cámara y nuevamente quedo noqueado.

*-otro hijo- lloraba Ichigo por dentro*

El joven era el vivo retrato de Byakuya, en todos los sentidos, salvo que tenía los ojos celestes aún más intensos, iba vestido con un Kimono de color escarlata con naranja.

-Hola- dijo con la voz neutral- para los que estén pensando quienes son mis padres, no, no son Kuchiki Ichigo y Byakuya- ante esa información Ichigo dejo de caminar por el túnel y volvió a la vida- Soy la Zanpakuto de Kuchiki Ume, Hana Kuwokiru, soy el hijo menor, aunque prontamente mayor, mi hermano mayor es Tamashi wa katto y claramente mis padres son Tensa Zangetsu y Senbonzakura- el samurái estaba más que orgulloso ante esta información, en cambio, Tensa comenzó a llorar, preocupando a Senbonzakura y a Ichigo.

El samurái rápidamente abrazo a Tensa, preguntándole que le sucedía.

-No me vas a-a-a querer po-porque voy a estar gordo obeso- grito el joven, siendo un mar de lágrimas

-Te voy a amar por cómo eres no por tu físico, además es porque llevas a NUESTROS hijos, ¿Cómo no quererte?- le respondió Senbonzakura acariciando la nariz de Tensa con la suya, Rangiku y Rukia sacaron sus cámaras.

Tensa dejo de llorar, abrazo al samurái, descansando su mejilla en el pecho de su seme.

-Cómo iba- continuo Hana Kuwokiru- tengo la misma edad que Ume, eso es obvio, soy gay- los ojos de Rangiku y de Rukia brillaron con maldad- Mi novio es la Zanpakuto de Hisana, no sé qué más decir- comenzó a rascarse la nuca hasta que sus ojos relucieron- nee, Mamá, si tío Ichigo esta embarazado y uno de esos niños es Len.

*-Todo calza, pollo- se dijo Senbonzakura*

-¡Feliz día de la madre!- grito Hana kuwokiru antes de desaparecer.

Tensa comenzó a apretar su rodilla entre las piernas del samurái, para luego sacar su katana, el samurái lo tomo como una señal para escapar.

-Te la cortare, esto es tu culpa, degenerado- Tensa le estaba gritando eso una y otra vez a Senbonzakura, mientras agitaba la katana en el aire.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Holasssssssssssssss**

**SIGUE LA VOTACIÓÓÓÓN PARA EL CAPITULO NÚMERO 9 **

**Yoruichi X Soi Fong**

**Kisuke X Yoruichi**

**Omaeda (teniente de Soi Fong) X Soi Fong**

**Y se abre otra votacióóón: (segunda votación para capítulo 11)**

**-Nel X Nnoitora **

**5t-Nel X Grimmjow**

**y la tercera votacióóó (para el capítulo 13)**

**-Hisagi X Kira**

**-Hisagi X Soi fong**

**Por favor voten, asi irán mucho más rápido las actualizaciones.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, hoy me inspire ^^**

**Con cariño…**

_**Kuchiki Minnie**_


	9. Chapter 9

Urahara Izvraten

(Rygart- Broken Blade)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Luego de que la tercera guerra mundial acabara (tensa V/S Senbonzakura), el joven samurái al fin habia logrado poner a salvo a su niño, el joven espadachín estaba tratando de contener sus ganas de golpear a alguien, asique solo se limitó a llorar pero sin motivo alguno, Senbonzakura se sentia culpable al ver a su amante en tal estado, asique le abrazo, el espadachín oculto su rostro en el cuello del samurái, Senbonzakura comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza a Tensa, este ya no aguanto más y le beso, con todo el amor que sentia por el samurái, una aclaración de garganta les interrumpió.

Era un joven alto y corpulento, con el cabello rubio y unos ojos preciosos aunque no habia que olvidar que tenía una enorme sonrisa coqueta, en resumidas cuentas, hijo de Urahara Kisuke.

-hooolaa- dijo con una voz burlona- soy Urahara Izvraten.

Ichigo, Renji, Byakuya, Isshin y Kisuke comenzaron a reirse a carcajadas, Renji estaba tan concentrado en reirse que se le paso por alto el hecho de que a su espalda estaban las escaleras, el joven quería saber si podía volar, pobrecito, lo positivo es que tiene a la enfermera Rukia para que le atendiera.

-como algunos se darán cuenta, mi nombre significa "pervertido" en ruso- Izvraten tenía en su rostro una sonrisa orgullosa- déjenme aclararles que porto ese nombre con mucho orgullo, como decía mis padres son el tonto de Urahara Kisuke y la sexy de Shihoin Yoruichi.

Nadie pudo prevenir lo que sucedió a continuación, el pobre Kisuke estaba siendo ahorcado por la pequeña Soi Fong, Yoruichi trato de defender a su "amigo" pero Soi Fong desapareció con el cuerpo del futuro padre, Hisagi detecto donde estaban y separo a Soi Fon de Kisuke, el cuerpo menudito de Soi Fong trataba de darle una patada al joven pero el chico la inmovilizo en el suelo, para desgracia de todos… Kisuke era duro de matar T.T

-Tengo 150 años, mis sexys padrinos son Hisagi y su esposa, papá me conto que lo escogió a él fue porque tenía un 69 en el rostro- el joven se encogió de hombros, iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por una curiosa Yachiru.

-¿Qué significa 69? Ken-chan- pregunto.

Todos en la sociedad de las almas se pusieron rojos como tomates.

-pues… esto- dijo el capitán algo complicado.

-soy hijo único desgraciadamente- dijo el chico atrayendo las miradas de todos- para suerte de muchas, estoy soltero- guiño el ojo- soy el teniente de sexta división, ya que el ex teniente, Abarai Renji es el capitán de la nueva división 14- hincho el pecho, orgulloso.

Renji que estaba siendo curado por Orihime, salto del escudo de esta para luego gritar de dolor ya que se quemó, el muy burro.

-mmmmmmm, tengo sueño- susurro el joven- adios.

Al desaparecer, Yoruichi y Kisuke estaban en plena campaña.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

**OHAYO!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, gracias Ryunna-san y Yunna-san, por darme tu opinión.**

**¡SIGUEN LAS VOTACIONES!**

**(Para capítulo 11)**

**-Nel X Nnoitora **

**-Nel X Grimmjow**

**(Para el capítulo 13)**

**-Hisagi X Kira**

**-Hisagi X Soi Fong**

**Por favor voten, asi irán mucho más rápido las actualizaciones.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, hoy me inspire ^^**

**Con cariño…**

_**Kuchiki Minnie**_


	10. Chapter 10

Abarai Ringo

(Death the Kid- Soul Eater)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Luego de una ardua batalla, Senbonzakura logro controlar a Tensa, la zanpakuto seguía llorando diciendo cosas como "seré una morsa andante", "sen me va a dejar por estar gordo", entro otras cosas, Senbonzakura tenía a su novio acurrucado en su pecho, estaba a punto de matar a alguien.

Ichigo ya habia procesado la información de ser madre, aunque igual tenía algo de miedo porque… JODER, SUS HIJOS IBA A SALIR DE SU ANO, Byakuya estaba de lo más cachondo, aunque de todos modos estaba preocupado por su pequeña fresita.

Rukia y Renji estaban "desaparecidos", que estarán haciendo los golosos, me pregunto yo.

Gin y Rangiku estaban abrazados en el suelo, discutiendo sobre que debían tener al menos unos catorce hijos (por parte de Gin), porque Rangiku quería al menos treinta, no quiere nada la patuda.

Toshiro y Karin estaban abrazados, sin decir nada, solamente abrazados.

Yachiru y Kenpachi estaban pensando en nombres de bebés, porque por su puesto iban a tener muchos, Kenpachi estaba emocionado por entrenar a sus propios hijos., Yachiru estaba pensando en un cuarto de caramelos, una cuna de algodón de azúcar, una mecedora de chocolate, entre otras cosas que me dan hambre.

La cámara volvió a encenderse, mostrando a un joven pelinegro con los ojos color ámbar, un físico…. Sin comentarios.

-Dejen de molestarme, idiotas- grito el chico dándole una patada a alguien, mejor dicho a dos gemelos peli naranjas.

-se parecen a ustedes dos- grito Rukia emocionada, apuntando a Ichigo y Renji.

-con todo respeto mamá, estos- dijo apuntando a Len y Ren- son peores, pero como íbamos, soy Abarai Ringo, el hijo de Abarai Renji y Rukia, tengo 140 años, soy el novio de Kuchiki Ume y si, asemos algo así como incesto.

Byakuya estaba pensando en mil y una maneras de matar al pervertido que habia corrompido a su niña.

-mis padrinos son Sode no shirayuki y Zabimaru- las zanpakuto estaban agradeciéndole a sus portadores- mi zanpakuto es Kuroi Yuki, nieve negra, estoy en la sexta división.

-hijo- le dijo Renji- ¿tienes seguro de vida?

-mmm, que yo sepa no- dijo Ringo rascándose la cabeza- ¿por?

-lo vas a necesitar- dijo apuntando a Byakuya.

Byakuya tenía una enorme sonrisa desquiciada, peor que la de Shiro, con tan solo ver la sonrisa, Ringo desapareció de la cámara.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO

**A partir de este sábado tal vez este un poco lenta en las actualizaciones ya que mi hermana mayor se casa y me voy a la playa (la cobertura es una mierda), pero en tanto vuelva subiré un capitulo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi ^^**

**(Para capítulo 11)**

**-Nel X Nnoitora **

**-Nel X Grimmjow**

**(el trio sera tal vez en otra pareja)**

**(Para el capítulo 13)**

**-Hisagi X Kira**

**-Hisagi X Soi Fong**

**(Para el capítulo 15)**

**-Hetero**

**-Yaoi**

**Por favor voten, asi irán mucho más rápido las actualizaciones.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, hoy me inspire ^^**

**Con cariño…**

_**Kuchiki Minnie**_


	11. Chapter 11

Kureiji jeagerjaques

(Black Star- Soul Eater)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

Tensa y Senbonzakura estaban haciendo planes en que mundo iban a vivir, en el mundo interno de Byakuya o de Ichigo, estaban algo complicados.

Ichigo estaba en el regazo de Byakuya, ¿pueden adivinar?, comiendo, el muy embarazado se estaba comienzo toda la comida de la mansión Kuchiki, Byakuya estaba contento de ver a su Ichi comiendo por dos, sin mencionar que Ichigo estaba sonrojado, sonrojo que en él, era adorable.

Rukia Y Renji estaban peleando sobre los colores de los cuartos de sus hijos.

Gin y Rangiku estaban, bueno, aún estaban tratando de ponerse de acuerdo en cuántos hijos.

Toshiro estaba tratando de pasar el "examen Kurosaki", que estaba siendo tomado por Isshin, Karin estaba matándose de la risa al ver la cara de póker face de su ahora novio.

Urahara y Yoruichi estaban viendo el próximo matrimonio.

Kenpachi aún estaba tratando de explicarle a Yachiru lo que significaba el 69, El capitán estaba a punto de matar a alguien.

Cuando de pronto sucedió una fuerte explosión, Hirako y Grimmjow habían destruido el cuartel de la división 15 divisiones, la división era solamente para híbridos, arrancars, Vizards, Fullbring, entre muchos otros. La teniente era Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, el capitán era el gran hombre embarazado, Kurosaki (prontamente Kuchiki) Ichigo.

-¡Kitty!- grito Nel, en su forma adulta, abrazando a Grimmjow, claramente preocupada.

No era ningún secreto que estaba enamorada de Grimmjow, Nnoitora estaba en depresión por eso y siempre se peleaba con Grimmjow por eso, ya que el peli azul siempre se burlaba de la pequeña arrancar.

-Déjame, mocosa- le gruño el peli azul a la peli verde.

-no la trates así, gatito de peluche- le devolvió Nnoitora, defendiendo a la "mujer de su vida"

-no me llames gatito- le grito Grimmjow en la cara.

-no me grites- le grito Nnoitora de vuelta.

-paren de pelear- sollozo Nel.

Nnoitora instantáneamente se calló, Grimmjow sintió como si su pecho se estrujara, aunque claramente no lo demostró, Grimm quería seguir discutiendo pero fue interrumpido por un joven peli azul con unos enormes e inocentes ojos dorados, tenía cierto aire a una pequeña peli verde.

-hoooooola- grito de manera muyyy chillona.

-callen al mocoso- gruño Nnoitora.

-creo que es lindo- dijo Nel con dulzura.

-¿enamorada, enana?- se burló Grimmjow.

Nel se sonrojo furiosamente, tanto así que la cicatriz también se coloro.

-siempre tan bruto- se dijo el joven- bueno, me llamo Kureiji, tengo 100 años, soy hijo único, aunque mamá está tratando de convencer a papá de tener otro hijo, mis padrinos son Kuchiki Ichigo y Inoe Orihime- dijo el chico emocionado- tengo varias chicas detrás mio pero mamá las espanta con el tío Nnoitora- dijo divertido al ver la cara de la quinta espada- mis padres son Grimmjow Jeagerjaques y Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck.

Nnoitora se fue a un rincón diciendo "maldito, neko", "un gato degenerado me gano", "mi Nel, mi dulce Nel, corrompida por un gato", Ichigo estaba tratando de procesar la información, su dulce amiga Nel, tocada por el felino en celos, Grimmjow estaba en shock, tenía que admitir que la chica era muy, pero muy linda, pero… era prácticamente una niña, en cambio, Nel estaba celebrando con un pequeño baile, pero sus dos "hermanos" tampoco estaban muy contentos que digamos.

-soy el cuarto al mando de la división 15 **(*)**- dijo Kureiji- soy un arrancar, mi zanpakuto es Shintō suru, penetrar- el chico dijo con orgullo- bueno, se lo que viene a continuación, asique, es fue un placer conocerlos.

En un solo milisegundo desapareció.

-Grimmjow, como tu capitán, tenemos que hablar seriamente, vamos a tener una plática- dijo Ichigo, con Nnoitora, Pesche y Dondochakka a su espalda, Byakuya también se puso detrás de Ichigo, solamente porque no quería que algo le pasara a su amante y a sus hijos.

-¿en qué me metí?- se preguntó Grimmjow, mirando a Nel que tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro- *vale la pena*- dijo embobado mirando la sonrisa de Nel.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO

**(*)En mi opinión, Ichigo debería ser un capitán y ya que al parecer el 15 tiene un significado en la saga (su cumpleaños 15 de Julio, su madre murió el 15 de Junio, tenía 15 años cuando comenzó el manga, en una camisa tenía un 15, entre otros**

**(Para el capítulo 15)**

**-Hetero**

**-Yaoi**

**(Para el capítulo 17)**

**-Ishida X Inoe**

**-Inoe X Ulquiorra**

**-Ulquiorra X Inoe X Ishida**

**Por favor voten, asi irán mucho más rápido las actualizaciones.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, hoy me inspire ^^**

**Con cariño…**

_**Kuchiki Minnie**_


	12. Chapter 12

Kuroi Yuki

(Soul- Soul Eater)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nnoitora, Ichigo, Pesche y Dondochakka, llegaron de lo más campantes, con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros, Byakuya se estaba asegurando de que su amante estuviese bien, en cambio, Grimmjow llego con el labio partido, una pierna rota, su nariz torcida de una marena extraña, un ojo morado, entre otros… pequeños golpecitos.

Nel llego corriendo para abrazar a Grimm pero se detuvo, en cambio, le sentó y comenzó a lamerle el rostro, el torso y otros sitios donde habían cortes, con cuidado le arreglo la nariz, mientras trataba de sanarle la pierna.

Ichigo iba a comerse lo que le quedaba de comida pero se encontró con Tensa con las manos en la masa o mejor dicho con la boca en el emparedado.

Shiro se estaba matando de la risa al ver el puchero de su rey.

La cámara volvió a encenderse mostrando a un joven alvino con un ojo violeta y el otro dorado.

-hola- dijo con suavidad pero con una sonrisa maniática en su rostro- soy Kuroi Yuki, la zanpakuto de Abarai Ringo, soy mitad Zanpakuto, mitad Hollow, mis padres son Shirosaki Ogichi y Sode no Shirayuki.

Senbonzakura iba a atacar a el Hollow pero fue congelado por Sode no Shirayuki y Rukia, mientras tanto Ichigo y Tensa seguían comiendo.

Sode no Shirayuki estaba sonrojada mientras Shiro le lamia tiernamente la mejilla, ganándose suspiro por el pueblo shinigami femenino.

-o tengo novia, mamá se encarga de congelarlas- dijo el chico con escalofríos- papá trata de comérselas pero no lo dejamos- Shiro hizo un puchero al imaginarse no poder comerse su cena- tengo un solo hermano que tiene dos años, es la zanpakuto del hijo menor de tío Ichigo y Byakuya, no sé qué más decir, creo que iré a cazar algo- dijo el chico antes de desaparecer.

Shiro y Sode no Shirayuki siguieron con sus muestras de cariño, mientras tanto Senbonzakura trataba de quebrar el hielo… no es necesario agregar que Ichigo y Tensa seguían comiendo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**(Para el capítulo 13)**

**Hay empate por lo que tendré que tomar medidas drásticas**

**_Hisagi X Soi Fong**

**_Hisagi X Kira**

**-Omaeda X Soi Fong**

**-Hisagi X Soi Fong X Kira**

**Mientras este dilema no se resuelva, no se podrá hacer conti aproxima a menos que retrase esta votación y realmente no quiero eso, por favor todos los que lean esto, ¡voten!**

**(Para el capítulo 15)**

**-Hetero**

**-Yaoi**

**(Para el capítulo 17)**

**-Ishida X Inoe**

**-Inoe X Ulquiorra**

**-Ulquiorra X Inoe X Ishida**

**Por favor voten, asi irán mucho más rápido las actualizaciones.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, hoy me inspire ^^**

**Con cariño…**

_**Kuchiki Minnie**_


	13. Chapter 13

Hisagi Yoruichi

(Tsubaki- Soul Eater)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO

Senbonzakura seguía congelado, Byakuya miraba a su hermana y luego a su Zanpakuto sin decidirse si romper el hielo o no, Sode no Shirayuki y Shiro seguían con sus muestras de afecto, Yachiru se fue a un rincón traumada porque al fin comprendió lo que significaba 69, Kenpachi estaba estrangulando a Kisuke, mientras Yoruichi se revolcaba en el suelo de la risa, Rukia y Renji desaparecieron por casualidades de la vida, Gin y Rangiku quedaron en que iba a tener 28 hijos, Toshiro estaba traumado al escuchar la nueva pregunta del *Cuestionario Kurosaki*, la pregunta era, ¿Qué pose del kamasutra es tu favorita?, Karin estaba que mataba a su padre, Nel y Grimmjow estaban hablando (sin insultos), Nnoitora seguía en el rincón y pues bue, Ichigo y Tensa estaban con el dios de color blanco, el compañero empedernido de las personas embarazadas, aquel dios encargado de alegrarles las vidas (al menos a las personas con esa condición), aquel dios llamado…. inodoro.

Cuando Soi Fong comenzó a ayudar a Kenpachi a estrangular a Kisuke, la pantalla se volvió a encender, mostrando a una joven con el cabello color negro, ojos color de un cálido marrón, un pecho voluptuoso y mirada tierna, la chica era el vivo retrato del teniente de la división 9.

-Hola- dijo la joven con la voz dulce- Soy Hisagi Yoruichi- al escuchar el nombre, Shuuhei y Soi Fong instantáneamente miraron a la joven- Mis padres son Hisagi Shuuhei y Soi Fong- ambos jovenes se sonrojaron.

-Pervertido- dijo Soi Fong mirando el suelo.

Hisagi se coloro aún más, sin saber qué coño hacer.

-Antes de que papá deba ser internado en un hospital psiquiátrico continuare, Mis padrinos son Kira Izuru y Shihoin Yoruichi, tengo 149 años, mis Zanpakuto es Tengoku kara no Kosen, *Rayos que parten el cielo*, estoy en la división 14, tercera al mando, Mamá está esperando un bebé asique pronto dejare de ser hija única- Hisagi se puso más rojo- mi novio es mi propia Zanpakuto, si lo sé, es algo extraño pero no es considerado crimen o algo así, papá trato de partirlo a la mitad, pero luego recordó que es mi Zanpakuto asique desistió, Mmmm creo que me iré, tengo sueño, y Tía Karin, gracias por los audífonos- Todos la miraron extraño- si no fuera por tu regalo ahora estaría traumada de escuchar tanto los gritos de mamá y los gruñidos de papá- aclaro, Hisagi al parecer tuvo un exceso de información, ya que prácticamente de sus orejas le salían humo- Adios!

La joven se marchó…

-Shuuhei- dijo Yoruichi (la anciana, no la joven)- tenemos cosas pendientes nosotros- dijo con un aura asesina, mientras Omaeda hacia aparición detrás de Hisagi con Gegetsuburi en mano.

-lamentaras haberle puesto las manos en cima a mi capitana- dijo antes de atacar al pobre con complejo de tomate.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Holaas!**

**Tanto tiempo, este sin duda ha sido el capítulo más problemático, las votaciones acabaron asi:**

_**Hisagi X Kira: 2**_

_**Hisagi X Soi Fong: 4**_

_**Hisagi X Kira X Soi Fong: 2**_

**Se consideró las cantidades de veces que se votaron independientemente de si eran las mismas personas, lo que se consideraba era el voto.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, va dedicado a todas las personas que votaron.**

**En este capítulo no habrá votación.**

_**Archer **_**en el capítulo 11 en tu comentario dijiste que tenías una duda, la cual me gustaría responder ^^**

**Tal vez actualizare el 14 de febrero, tal vez porque creo que estaré en un rincón, sin saber lidiar con parejas felices T.T.**

**Para las/os que quieran agregarme a Facebook acá les dejo el link:**

_** KuchikiMinnie?ref=tn_tnmn**_

_**¿Review?**_


	14. Chapter 14

Abarai Byakuya- Kuchiki Aki

[Okumura Rin- Ao no Exorcist (ojos violetas)- Otani- Lovely Complex]

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO

Tensa e Ichigo estaban durmiendo en los brazos de Senbonzakura y Byakuya, luego de su tortuosa visita al dios inodoro, Nel y Grimmjow estaban abrazados, Nnoitora estaba planificando 100 formas de matar al "Neko pervertido", Kenpachi estaba tratando de calmar a Yachiru, Kisuke estaba mirando el cielo, Soi Fong estaba preguntándose que le habían hecho Yoruichi y Omaeda al su futuro esposo, Rukia y Renji aparecieron, Toshiro estaba traumado luego de responder el *cuestionario Kurosaki*, Karin estaba golpeando a su padre, Gin y Rangiku estaban discutiendo sobre quien le cambiaria los pañales a los bebés, Shiro y Sode estaban devorándose en pocas palabras.

Yoruichi y Omaeda aparecieron con un muy buen moreteado Hisagi.

-Shuuhei!- grito Soi Fong alarmada al ver como su futuro esposo apenas respiraba.

-tranquila, Soi Fong, nos encargamos de que este pervertido no te toque con sus endemoniadas manos- dijo Yoruichi, hinchando el pecho con orgullo al ser capaz de proteger a su aprendiz.

-ese pervertido no la tocara capitana- declaro Omaeda sonriendo.

-BAKA!- le grito Soi Fong, su teniente retrocedió preocupado por su integridad física- Jakuhō Raikōben- grito apuntando a su teniente.

-Taichou!- grito Omaeda, mientras trataba de escapar de su capitana, pero ella era más rápida y lo último que se supo de Omaeda era que… bueno nadie lo ha encontrado y nadie le ha buscado.

-wajjajajajajjajjajaja- se escuchó que alguien se reía.

Habia un joven con el cabello negro y los ojos violetas, el vivo retrato de Rukia, asique era obvio quienes eran sus padres, Byakuya ya estaba matando con la mirada a Renji.

-Sí, mis padres son Abarai Renji y Rukia- Byakuya quería estrangular a su teniente, pero tenía a su fresa en su regazo- tengo 120 años, soy el hermano menor de Hisana, pero el mayor de los enanos molestos, mi Zanpakuto es Shori, Victoria, Estoy solteras, para las interesadas- más de una chica se sonrojo.

-Soltero y una mierda- dijo un chico peli naranja.

-bueno, bueno, no te enfades, cariño- le dijo el joven Abarai al peli naranja- este hermoso y sexy peli naranja es mi novio o mejor dicho prometido Kuchiki Aki- las mujeres comenzaron a llorar.

-Sí, perras, este es mi novio **gay**, Abarai Byakuya- dijo Aki, se notaba que habia sacado los genes… bueno los Kurosaki y los Kuchiki.

-Háblales de ti, bebé- Le dijo Byakuya joven, besándole la mejilla a su novio.

-Etto- dijo Aki con las mejillas encendida- soy Kuchiki Aki, mis padres son Kuchiki Ichigo y Byakuya, tengo 30 años, si, este de al lado, es un asalta cunas, pedófilo, degenerado o como quieran llamarle.

-amor, me hieres con tu comentario- dijo Byakuya apretándose el pecho como si le doliese.

-seguro- Aki rodo los ojos- soy el capitán de la división 5 y pues…

-Yo soy el teniente de la división 5- dijo Byakuya dándole un beso a Aki en el cuello- ser tu teniente, tiene sus privilegios.

-ca- Callate- dijo Aki sonrojado.

Rangiku y Rukia estaban sacando fotografías como locas.

-M-mi Zanpakuto es Nisshoku-bi, "eclipse del día", mis padrinos son Ulquiorra e Inoe- Dijo Aki sonriendo, sonrisa que desapareció cuando Byakuya (novio) le dio un nalgazo.

-mis padrinos son Izuru y Momo- dijo Byakuya- dicen que el nombre Byakuya lleva la maldición de ser un pervertido.

-No tienes idea- dijeron Ichigo y Aki, el primero le dio a su hijo una mirada que quería decir: "sobrevive hijo, tengo fe en ti".

-bueno, ya es momento que nos vayamos- dijo Aki- un placer y Mamá, Papá, a mis hermanos no nos gusta escucharles a las dos de las mañana como golpean la cama contra la pared.

El rostro de Ichigo estaba rojo como un tomate.

-Tío Bya, es mi ídolo- dijo Byakuya (joven) a Byakuya (anciano)- por cierto Tía Rangiku y mamá el Uke es mi precioso Bebé.

-Baka!- le grito Aki, dándole un codazo.

-vamos, cariño, habia que decirlo- dijo Byakuya, tratando de tomar la mano de Aki.

-Hoy duermes con el perro- le grito Aki, antes de que la cámara se apagase.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**¡Feliz san Valentín!**

**Ojala tengan un buen novio o amigo con beneficios, pásenla bien y sean consideradas con las solteras, que algunas son sensible ese día (al menos yo).**

**Espero que les haya gustado mi regalo por el día del amor, háganme ustedes un regalito, dejen Review ;) **

**Pasen un buen día, espero tener el próximo capítulo pronto **

_**Minnie…**_


	15. Chapter 15

Kuchiki Kenshi

(Gray- Fairy Tail)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO

Luego de enterarse de que su hijo dormiría con el perro, Rukia y Renji se marcharon para poder seguir con sus emmm…. Actividades. Ichigo y Tensa estaban golpeando a Byakuya y a Senbonzakura por no utilizar un condón (o preservativo, para las personas finas), Rangiku y Gin estaban discutiendo sobre los colores de las cunas de sus hijos, Karin y Toushiro estaban hablando sobre los partidos de futbol, Kenpachi y Yachiru estaban… Bueno mejor dicho, Yachiru estaba diciendo que la cuna de Chrona seria de chocolate, Kenpachi solamente asentía con la cabeza.

La cámara volvió a encenderse mostrando a un joven con el cabello negro corto, ojos celestes y un físico MUY bueno, el chico era idéntico a Byakuya.

-Hola- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Soy el hijo de Kuchiki Ichigo y Kuchiki Byakuya, Mi nombre es Kuchiki Kenshi, Tengo 120 años, mis padrinos son Sode no Shirayuki y Shiro, estoy solteros –les giño el ojo a las chicas- De seguro conocieron ya a mi hermano Aki y para maldición de las chicas, casi toda la familia Kuchiki-Kurosaki es Homosexual.

Más de una chica comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras que cierto vizard estaba mirando babosamente al joven Kuchiki.

-Se me olvida algo…. –comenzó a rascarse la cabeza, gesto que ha cierto vizard le pareció muy sensual- etto…. YA ME ACORDE- grito emocionado- acá el tiempo fluye mucho más rápido y me es un placer informarles que el tío Tensa y mamá están en trabajo de parto.

Tensa comenzó a llorar mientras que gritaba algo como "me dan como caja", Ichigo estaba golpeando a Byakuya mientras le decía "depravado", "degenerado", "Violador".

-no es violación si no pones resistencia- le contesto Byakuya, haciendo que el joven shinigami se sonrojara.

El Vizard enamorado miraba como tarado a Kenshi, ganándose una patada en la nariz auspiciada por su "querida" amiga vizard.

-Nee, Kenshi- apareció Ume en la pantalla.

-¿Qué pasa, enana?- le respondió Kenshi totalmente indiferente (se nota que es hijo de Ichigo), mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-¿¡cómo que enana!? ¡Soy mayor que tú!- dijo Ume dándole un manotazo en la mano.

Kenshi se paró (estaba sentado en el suelo) y se agacho para quedar a la altura de Ume.

-para mi eres una enana- dijo Kenshi con una sonrisa en la cara.

Ume cabreada con su hermano menor le dio una patada en su niño, Kenshi comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo.

-¿Dónde está el depravado?- pregunto Ume con una mirada que gritaba "corre, muajajajaja".

-no sé a quién te refieres- Le respondió Kenshi.

Ume comenzó a observar a todos los del pasado (o el presente), hasta que sus ojos llegaron al Vizard que miraba embobado a su hermano.

-¡TU!- grito apuntando al Vizard- ¡violaste a mi hermano!

El Vizard la miro con cara de ¿¡WTF!?

De la nada Ume salió de la pantalla y comenzó a perseguir a Hirako Shinji.

-¡Controla a tu hija, Ichigo!- le grito el Vizard rubio a nuestra fresa.

Nadie podía hacer algo porque no sabían qué demonios estaba pasando.

-Ume- le llamo Kenshi- no es violación si uno no pone resistencia.

-Urusai, Baka- Le grito Ume mientras golpeaba a Shinji.

Kenshi salió de la pantalla, agarro a Ume y salto otra vez a la pantalla, pero choco contra esta y cayó de trasero.

-¿Qué hiciste?- le grito Ume.

-Yo no hice nada- le grito.

Todos pensaban: "se parecen a Ichigo y Rukia".

-No pueden volver- les dijo Yama-ji.

-¿Por?- Le grito Ume.

-Hicieron un salto en el tiempo, no podrán volver hasta que se pueda volver a dar un salto y eso será en 15 días más- Le respondió el anciano.

-¿Por qué?- le volvió a gritar Ume.

-¿POR QUIEN ME TOMAS, MOCOSA? ¿POR WIKIPEDIA?- le grito Yama-ji.

-Tampoco era para que se enojara- le reprocho Ume.

Shinji trato de darse a la fuga pero Ume se dio cuenta, salto sobre el rubio y trato de arrancarle el cabello.

-¿Qué demonios te hice?- le grito Shinji cuando pudo respirar.

-¡embarazaste a mi hermano, cabrón!- le grito la Kuchiki.

-¿Qué?- gritaron los Vizard, Ichigo, Byakuya y Shinji.

-No era necesario que lo gritaras, Baka- Le reprocho Kenshi, mientras cargaba a Ume como un saco de papas.

-te abandono, merece morir- Grito Ume, tratando de escapar.

-ya cállate, Ume- susurro Kenshi, mientras su cabello negro ocultaba sus ojos.

-¿Q-Q-Q…?- trataba de decir Hirako pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

-Cuando volvamos le mostrare a mamá tus revistas, Ume- dijo Kenshi tratando de bromear.

-NOOOOOOOOOO- grito Ume con cara de tragedia.

_**Continuara….**_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo

**Hola!**

**Tanto tiempo!**

**Sé que más de alguna de ustedes me querrá matar por la tardanza, pero el computador se hecho a perder y todo se perdió T.T.**

**Pero bueno ya estoy aquí ^^.**

**Espero tener el siguiente capítulo muy pronto, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo xD**

**Tamashi wa Katto significa romper o corromper alma.**

**De verdad, lamento mucho la tardanza.**

_¿Review? _


	16. Chapter 16

Kuchiki Kenshi –Parte 2—

(Grey- Fairy Tail)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO

Hirako estaba mirando sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo, Kenshi y Ume estaban hablando con sus padres, aunque se podía notar que Kenshi lo único que quería era desaparecer, Ume estaba jugando con la panza de Ichigo.

-Los gemelos eran más calladitos y menos fastidiosos cuando aún no nacían- decía mientras se reía como loca desquiciada.

-¿Qué hice para merecer esto?- se preguntó Kenshi mientras miraba a su hermana mayor.

-Urusai- le respondió su hermana con fastidio.

-que hormonal y de hecho el embarazado soy yo- se rio Kenshi.

-¿Porque no sigues con tu presentación?- le pregunto Senbonzakura.

-¿quieren que siga?- pregunto Kenshi, impresionado.

-por algo pregunte- dijo Senbonzakura, ganándose un manotazo de parte de Tensa Zangetsu.

-Está bien, si tanto insisten- Kenshi se encogió de hombros.

El joven Kuchiki se paró en la rama de un árbol y grito para llamar la atención del público.

-¿me escuchan ancianos?- grito.

Todos los del pasado le mataron con la mirada, salvo Yachiru, quien se reía.

-¿Quién se acuerda donde me quede?- pregunto, rascándose el mentón.

-quedaste en tus padrino- Le grito alguien del 4 escuadrón.

-Gracias- le grito Kenshi- Mi zanpakuto es Kuro no Kasai, "fuego negro", soy el único que tiene como zanpakuto una Oz- Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa, muy parecida a la de Ichigo- Soy el cuarto al mando de la división 6, Tuve una relación de 50 años con Hirako Shinji- dijo un poco con melancolía.

Shinji tuvo la tentación de ir a abrazar al joven Kuchiki, pero la mirada fulminante que le dedico Ume lo mantuvo en su lugar.

-de esa relación, está a punto de nacer Yuki- dijo con una sonrisa muy tierna.

-¿Por qué se separaron?- le pregunto Ichigo a Ume.

-el muy hijo de puta- le respondió Ume mirando al rubio- lo dejo porque no estaba "listo" para ser padre- Ume estaba a punto de saltar sobre el Vizard pero Sode no Shirayuki le congelo los pies.

- y eso es la continuación de mi presentación que una idiota interrumpió- Dijo Kenshi mirando burlonamente a su hermana.

Ume fulmino con la mirada a su hermano embarazado, Hirako miraba tristemente la pancita del Kuchiki con melancolía preguntándose qué tan tarado iba a ser en el futuro.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO

**Hoooola!**

**¿Cómo están?**

**Jeje espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :D**

_¿Review?_


	17. Chapter 17

Shunsui Kobo

(Ouma Shu- Guilty Crown)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Luego de que Kenshi terminara su presentación, en la pantalla apareció un chico de unos catorce o quince años, con el cabello castaños, pálido, unos enormes ojos color marrón, ni alto ni bajo y con una sonrisa tímida que hizo suspirar a más de una chica.

-Etto… -dijo con una timidez impresionante.

-Oi! Enano – le grito Kenshi.

-no me digas enano, Baka! –le grito el chico dejando de lado la timidez.

Ume comenzó a convulsionar de la risa, ignorando que en el suelo justo un perro había orinado.

-C-como decía- dijo el chico ignorando a Ume- Soy Shunsui Kobo, pertenezco a la octava división, soy hijo único, nadie me va a creer quienes son mis padres…. –hizo una pausa algo dramática- mis padres son Ukitake Jushiro y Shunsui Kyoraku.

Ukitake estaba…. Bueno él estaba en brazos de sus subordinados porque el pobrecito se había desmayado, mientras que Kyoraku estaba…. Siendo golpeado por Nanao por no ir a ayudar a su "Uke".

-N-Nanao-chan- dijo tratando de librarse de su teniente- Ya voy a ayudarlo.

Nanao le lanzo un libro gritándole que era un pésimo "seme".

Kyoraku llego inmediatamente con Ukitake, lo tomo y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, más de una chica comenzó a chillar.

-hmmm como iba tengo 124, mi Zanpakuto es Areta Umi, Literalmente Mar Tormentoso, Estoy soltero- dijo con una sonrisa pícara- pero desgraciadamente para ustedes… soy gay –unos shinigami sonrieron con picardía, pero esa sonrisa se borró cuando vieron las miradas fulminantes de Kyoraku y el revivido Ukitake- Chicos- dijo mirando a Ume y Kenshi.

-Nya!- gimoteo Ume- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tío Bya y Tío Ichi están enojados con ustedes, en unas horas más irán a buscarlos- dijo Kobo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

En cambio, Ume y Kenshi estaban con cara de trauma y se fueron al "rincón emo"

-Papá y mamá están enojados… estamos muertos- se balanceaban de atrás y adelante.

-antes de irme mis padrinos son Yachiru y Zaraki, ahora me voy porque tengo sueño y chicos –dijo mirando a los jóvenes en su rincón- Espero que salgan con vida de esta.

Con esto último desapareció de la pantalla, dejando detrás de si a dos chicos preparando sus últimas palabras.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Hola!**_

_**Tarde miles de años y realmente lo siento mucho, pero la maldita inspiración se había tomado unas vacaciones a Hawái y me dejo sin creatividad, de ahora en adelante tratare de subir capítulos todos los viernes, de verdad lamento la tardanza y espero que les haya gustado**_

_**Que les vaya bien!**_

_**Minnie (0.0)/**_


	18. Chapter 18

Akira y Emi Cifer

(Ako y Riko – Kissxss)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pasados unos minutos la cámara volvió a encenderse mostrando a dos jóvenes castañas, voluptuosas, con los ojos color marrón, muy parecidas a cierta peli naranja, una de ellas (la más alta) estaba mirando que sabe qué cosa, mientras que la otra estaba mirándolos con una mirada bien fría, la pequeña les recordaba a cierto Arrancar.

La más alta al percatarse de las miradas de los demás, sonrió.

-H-o-l-a –deletreo con alegría- yo soy Emi y esta es mi hermana mayor Akira- dijo señalando a la más pequeña.

Ichigo y Renji comenzaron a pasar sus miradas de Orihime a Emi y de Emi a Ulquiorra y de Ulquiorra a Akira.

-Tenemos 119 años- al fin hablo Akira, ella tenía una voz vacía y monotoma, idéntica a la de Ulquiorra pero más femenina- tenemos un hermano menor, aunque él es un idiota.

Emi le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡No hables así de Oz!- Emi estaba un poco enojada, se notaba porque inflaba sus mejillas al igual que cierta peli naranja.

Como si no hubiese pasado nada Akira siguió hablando.

-Oz es nuestro hermano menor y el novio de Emi- La menciona se sonrojo con intensidad.

-Nadie sabe como pero el novio de Akira es la persona más bromista de la sociedad de las almas- dijo Emi riéndose- Nuestros padres son Orihime Inoue y Ulquiorra Cifer.

Orihime se sonrojo al igual que Emi pero rápidamente se abalanzo sobre Ulquiorra, quien trataba de no sonrojarse y a la vez, quitarse de encima a la peli naranja.

-Ya suéltame- trataba de quitársela- ya basta, mujer.

-Ulqui-kun! –grito Orihime con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

-nuestros padrinos son Uryu Ishida y su esposa, estamos en la división del Tío Ichi- dijo Emi contenta aunque rápidamente su rostro se en sombrío- Me encanta estar en esa división pero el novio de Akira también está ahí y ya los he encontrado más de una vez en cosas comprometedoras.

-más de una vez he escuchado como golpean la cama contra la pared- se defendió Akira.

Ulquiorra dejo de tratar de quitarse a Orihime y su mirada decía _"toca a mis hijas y olvídate de tener hijos" _

-mi zanpakuto es Burakkuhōru, "agujero negro"- dijo Emi.

-en cambio mi espada es Itami, "dolor"- dijo Akira con orgullo- yo soy la única que es un arrancar como papá, Oz y Emi son Shinigami, ya que mamá al morir se convirtió en una.

-creo que eso es todo- Dijo Emi con una sonrisa en su rostro- Ume, Kenshi, buena suerte chicos.

Las jóvenes desaparecieron rápidamente, para luego aparecer dos bultos, uno más grande que el otro, rápidamente estos tomaron formas, para luego mostrarse Kuchiki Byakuya con su esposo Kuchiki Ichigo.

-Mierda- dijeron Kenshi y Ume a la vez.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Hola!**_

_**Les dije que iba a subir capítulos todos los viernes ¿no?**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y espero poder subir otro capítulo el viernes, si el otro viernes no subo un capitulo es porque mi mama me volvió a castigas (la verdad es que estoy castigada sin internet, pero mi mamá me dio unos minutos para hacer el capítulo y subirlo)**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, espero poder sobrevivir **_

_**¿Review? **_


End file.
